


Pokémon: Broken Souls - Esperanza's Bio

by Atomic417



Series: Pokémon: Broken Souls [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic417/pseuds/Atomic417
Summary: The backstory for Esperanza "La Chamuco", the intimidating but caring Luchador Blaziken, from my 'Pokémon: Broken Souls' series.
Series: Pokémon: Broken Souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167986





	Pokémon: Broken Souls - Esperanza's Bio

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgur.com/xsva3AR)  
> 

ESPERANZA "LA CHAMUCO"

History:

Esperanza was raised by Salvador's brother, Rodrigo, since she was a Torchick. Along with his Machoke "brother" Ed (short for Eduardo), the three of them were an outstanding Wrestling team, and not just a team but a family, and brought the Lucha Libre style of Wrestling into Obsidian City.  
Esperanza was a Luchador Wrestler: Known in the ring as the tag-team duo of "La Chamuco" (being her), and "El Manotas" (being Ed), the two Pokémon entertained the audience with their style, movements and techniques, making sure to give their best to the audience.  
Blazikens were known to be agile, but she decided to train to be enduring and withstand everything thrown at her, to prove herself as a strong and resilient wrestler.  
Then, the day Salvador arrived in Obsidian City, was the same tragic day that Rodrigo abandoned her without an explanation nor a goodbye. He had to run away after an incident in which he accidentally killed the trainer from a prestigious wrestling family, taking Ed with him but leaving the Blaziken behind. After that, Esperanza's world felt broken; she didn't understand why they would've left her behind, and even came to believe it was because of her. She became bitter, angrier and sad. The Blaziken shut herself away from the rest, and developed bad habits like drinking and lying.  
As time went by, Esperanza started to realize how much Salvador genuinely cared for her; watching over her activities, making sure she stayed out of trouble, or obtaining all the permits she needed. She appreciated the miles he goes for her and Soledad, his hard work and the efforts he does at being a responsible master. So inevitably, the Blaziken started to develop feelings towards her human trainer. She wants to open her heart again to the young man, but is afraid she might get rejected, and be hurt once more.  
Now, she spends most of the days at the gym she practically grew up in; exercising, serving as an instructor to other Pokémon, or fighting at clandestine' fight clubs. Her Luchador days might be gone, but she still uses the movements and her suit.

Personality:

• Esperanza is somewhat of a tsundere. She shows her toughness by dressing and acting intimidating, with her full Luchador suit and leather jacket, but does no harm unless pushed or provoked.  
• No matter how distrustful and angry she became, Esperanza tries to be kind and help any way she's able, as that is what Salvador would do.  
• She doesn't express her emotions in public, as she has to keep her image of a tough-as-nails fighter Pokémon, an armor the Blaziken built, so she can't get hurt again.  
• She can speak the native language of Salvador and Rodrigo, and often curses or says exclamations in it.  
• Esperanza enjoys watching dramatic and romantic soap operas, and feels embarrassed when questioned about that. She also practices her dance moves when nobody watches her, so she can impress Salvador if the opportunity for dancing arises.

Favorites:

Drink - whiskey  
Food - street food  
Dessert - chocolate cake  
Fruit - mangoes  
Flower - dahlias  
Season - spring  
Music - "retro pop"  
Theme - lucha libre

**Author's Note:**

> Esperanza's commision was made by the artist @Gotoshi_san over at Twitter.  
> Please follow me on Twitter as well: @417Atomic, for more content and art!  
> As always, thanks for the read, and expect more stories with her on the future.


End file.
